1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer which effects printing by ejecting ink on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet head of an inkjet printer ejects ink from a nozzle remaining in communication with respective pressure chambers, by distributing ink supplied from an ink supply port to the plurality of pressure chambers from a common ink chamber and selectively imparting pulse-like pressure to the respective pressure chambers. When air is trapped in an ink flow passage which is formed in an inkjet head and extends from the ink supply port to the nozzle the air adheres to an interior wall surface of the flow passage. As a result, a pressure wave imparted to ink by a pressure chamber fails to properly propagate through the flow passage, possibly deteriorating an ink-ejecting characteristic of the nozzle. Therefore, there is proposed an inkjet head having an air-discharging opening section branched off from an ink flow passage remaining in communication with the pressure chamber or an air purging passage such as a dummy nozzle (see, e.g., JP-A-7-112530 (FIG. 8) and Japanese Patent No. 2637957 (FIG. 1).